


On Love's Light Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gen, LGBT, M/M, SnowBaz, simon and baz - Freeform, slowburn, wayward son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Simon and Baz's adventures written by yours truly.





	On Love's Light Wings

"But Sir, you can't expect him to help me!" Simon exclaimed. "Penny can come along instead."

The Mage looked at the 11 year old boy, "Simon, the Crucible brought you two together. Baz should be looking out for you, and you should do likewise."

Simon paused thoughtfully, bronze curls in his eyes, "Maybe the Crucible made a mistake?" The old man chuckled, shaking his head.

"The Crucible is never wrong, Simon. Now, go prepare and remember: look out for each other."

Simon stared after the Mage, confused. Baz and Simon despised each other, they were enemies for Crowley's sake. They could never be friends; the Families wouldn't allow it.

_Well, I should probably tell Baz about the task._

 

Back in their dorm room, Baz was sat on his bed, nose in a book. He looked up at Simon standing in the doorway. "Snow, what do you want?"

"The Mage says we need to find the Serpent and defeat it…together."

Baz's face dropped, "Snow, that just isn't happening."

Simon was disappointed. The Mage needed them to carry this out, even if they had to do it together.

"I don't want to work with you either, but the Mage needs us to do this." He was practically begging.

"Fine, but just this once. Snow, you owe me big time." Baz said.

 

* * *

 

Midnight - they set off. Baz's stark shadow reflected against the grounds of Watford. Both of them walked in silence, wishing they were fast asleep in their dorm room. Or somewhere else when they didn't have to be in each other's peripheral vision. They stalked through the Wavering Wood, leaves crunching beneath their feet.

"Look, there's tracks!" Simon pointed to a snake-like outline amongst the trees.

"Shut up, it could be nearby." Said Baz harshly.

Simon sought after the tracks, tip-toeing through the mud and dirt.

"Crowley, there's a lot."

Baz rolled his eyes, "Well done, _Chosen One._ Fantastic observation."

Simon chased the tracks, trying his best not to cock up (even more) in front of his nemesis.

"I think we're close!" Simon called out, ignoring Baz's disapproving sighs.

An abrupt noise startled the two, a large shadow engulfing them. The snake's body slinked against crusty leaves. Almost simultaneously, Baz sought after his wand and Simon seized his sword from its sheath. "You think?" Baz was trying hard to not let his panic show.

The Serpent wound it's way around Baz and Simon. His instincts kicking in, Simon slashed the Serpent's flesh. "Baz, do something! Use a spell. Anything!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do, Snow?! **Candle in the wind!** "

Suddenly, the Serpent was on fire, flames ascending skyward. Colours of crimson and orange filled the atmosphere.

"Simon, be careful!"

Simon severed the head of the Serpent.

_Victorious._

 

* * *

 

 They sat at the riverbank, trying to gain their breath back.

"How did you do that?" Simon asked.

"Do what?"

"You know, that spell. Not even fourth year students could pull that off, never mind _you_."

Baz glanced at Simon, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

 "I'm just saying... it was impressive, I guess."

Baz could feel the heat on his face. "Thank you."

"You called me Simon."

"No I didn't."

Simon paused.

"Yes you did."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks or isn't original enough. I can't wait three months until Wayward Son so here I am lol.


End file.
